New life, new beats
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: "Tes souhaits sont exaucés". Plusieurs adolescents se réveillent après avoir rêvé de ces mots, un matin normal, tout à fait normal... Suite d'Angel Beats. Il y aura du KanadexOtonashi, du YuixHinata, du NodaxYurippe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Je poste beaucoup de nouvelles fics en ce moment mais j'avance pas beaucoup dans celles déjà entamées...**

 **Mais je tenais à écrire une fic sur Angel Beats car il y en a peu en français et c'est dommage, c'est le manga qui m'a le plus marquée après FMA. Donc le jour où je possèderais Angel Beats je serais effacée, si vous avez saisi le jeu de mots... :/**

 **Le rating ne dépassera jamais les T je pense. Bon euh... Je vais peut-être vous laisser lire.**

 **J'ai chialé à la fin, donc je voulais imaginer une suite un peu plus gaie... Bon ! On verra ce que ça donne !**

La jeune fille sentit qu'elle allait disparaître. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle se sentait partir loin, comme dans un rêve...

Puis plus rien.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Du blanc, rien que du blanc. Elle crut percevoir une voix au loin. Elle tendit l'oreille.

"... Tends?"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"M'entends ? Tu m'entends ?"

Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant à découvrir la source de la voix, en vain.

-Qui est là ? Hinata ? Otonashi ? Maman, Yurippe ?

-Oh parfait, tu me reçois !

La fille s'assit.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Sache juste une chose... Yui, c'est ça ?

-Euh oui... Comment...

-N'oublie jamais Yui que tous tes souhaits sont exaucés. C'est tout ce que tu dois retenir. Tous tes souhaits sont exaucés.

Yui se sentit soudain aspirée. Elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre.

-Aaah ! Aidez-moi je tombe ! Hinata, maman !

-Yui, souviens-t'en vraiment. Tous tes souhaits sont exaucés, Yui. C'est vraiment tout ce que tu dois retenir. Tout. Le reste, oublie. C'est tout. Tous tes souhaits sont exaucés. C'est tout.

-Je tombe ! Hinata ! Hina...

-Tous tes souhaits sont exaucés. Souviens t'en.

-Au secours ! Hi... Hina... Ta... .

Elle perdit brutalement connaissance et s'écroula.

* * *

Yui ouvrit les yeux. La première image qu'elle vit fut l'image de sa mère penchée sur elle.

-Yui, tu es réveillée ma chérie ?

-Maman...

-Tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien dormi.

-Oui, j'ai fait beaucoup de rêves...

"Tous tes souhaits sont exaucés". Oui, et ? Elle était toujours en fauteuil. Elle ne comprenait pas ce message. La veille elle s'était endormie comme d'habitude, aux côtés de sa mère qui veillait sur elle, d'où sortait donc ce rêve étrange ?

-Je vais aux toilettes, j'arrive tout de suite Yui.

-Oui, Maman...

La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'un détail lui échappait. À vrai dire, cet étrange rêve la hantait. Cet espace blanc et cette voix, c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs années tellement elle ressentait un vide en elle, comme si on lui avait effacé la mémoire, ou quelque chose de semblable. Elle était paralysée depuis très longtemps, n'avait jamais appris le foot, le catch ou le baseball, et personne ne l'avait demandée en mariage. Pourquoi donc parler de souhaits exaucés ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le projectile arriver. Un instant plus tard la fenêtre volait en éclats. Mal réveillée, elle se pencha au bord du lit pour constater les dégâts. Elle vit alors une balle de baseball, au milieu des débris.

Sa mère entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Yui, j'ai entendu un bruit ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?!

Elle cria en voyant la vitre brisée. Par chance, comme c'était le printemps, il y avait peu de vent, donc aucun objet ne s'était envolé.

-Ma chérie, que s'est-il passé ?! Tu n'as rien ?

-Il semblerait qu'un adolescent se soit amusé à frapper la fenêtre...

Au même moment, on donna à l'interphone.

La mère jeta un regard à sa fille et se dirigea vers l'interphone.

"Oui... Ah d'accord ! Non, pas de blessé... Oui bien sûr, mais faites plus attention la prochaine fois ! Oui!"

Elle pressa le bouton d'ouverture de porte et revint vers sa fille.

-C'est celui qui a accidentellement envoyé sa balle... Il vient la récupérer et s'excuser.

-Oh... D'accord.

Yui s'assit sur son lit de sorte à être bien calée entre les coussins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et la mère alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour madame, je viens pour la balle...

-Oui... Je vous en prie, entrez.

-Merci.

Yui entendit les pas se rapprocher de la pièce. Enfin, un adolescent aux cheveux bleus fit son apparition.

-Oh, effectivement. Je ne pensais pas qu'une balle pouvait faire tant d'effet...

Il se figea en voyant Yui. Cette dernière le regarda et sentit son cœur battre plus vite pour une raison inconnue. Puis il toussa et reprit.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, désolé du dérangement... Je viens récupérer ma balle et... M'excuser aussi.

Yui, contre toute attente, eut envie de sourire. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

-He bien, quelle force de frappe ! C'est dingue, le baseball est vraiment un sport incroyable ! Et vous semblez être doué pour l'envoyer comme ça...

Il rougit et sourit timidement.

-Ha, merci...

-Dommage cependant que vous utilisiez cette puissance pour casser les vitres des gens ! S'amusa-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé... Donc, madame, je vous donne mon numéro d'assurance si vous...

-Inutile, répondit la mère. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. On passe les formalités pour cette fois mais faites plus attention à l'avenir, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci... Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas déranger davantage...

Yui ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un...

-Attendez !

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait crié ainsi. Sa mère et le garçon la regardaient, surpris.

-Yui, ça va ? Demanda sa mère en souriant.

-Euh... Euh...

Voyant qu'il la dévisageait, elle rougit et s'écria.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis Hinata Hideki, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il tourna les talons. La mère de Yui le raccompagna à la porte.

À la sortie, Hinata se perdit dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de connaître cette fillette ?

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain ne sera pas sur Hinata et Yui. À plus et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le 2ème chapitre.**

Il ne voyait plus que des ombres. Il ferma les yeux. Pourvu que Yuri s'en tire.

"Tes souhaits sont exaucés".

Il leva la tête.

-Pardon ?

"-Noda, c'est bien ça ? Tes souhaits sont exaucés.".

L'adolescent se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Qui est-ce qui parle ? Montre-toi !

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me voir. Tu dois juste retenir ça : tes souhaits sont exaucés.". Oublié le reste.

-Attends ! Qui t'es...

-La personne qui compte le plus pour toi, c'est Yuri c'est ça ?

Il se figea.

-Tu connais Yurippe ?

-Je voulais en avoir la confirmation. Maintenant tu peux oublier. Retiens juste cela : tes souhaits sont exaucés.

-Attends ! Pourquoi tu m'as parlé de Yurippe ?! T'es qui ? Yurippe... Elle va bien, elle est sauvée ? Hey, réponds !

-Tes souhaits sont exaucés...

-Arrête de me répéter ça ! Comment connais-tu Yurippe ? Yuri !

-Bon courage, Noda...

-HEY ! Att...

* * *

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux.

-Ah, fiston !

L'adolescent aux cheveux violets leva les yeux.

-Bonjour, papa...

-T'as fait un cauchemar ?

-Non, enfin rien de particulier...

Noda se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il repensa à son rêve étrange. Il l'avait déjà en partie oublié. Seuls quatre mots subsistaient : "Tes souhaits sont exaucés". Il eut un petit rire. Quels souhaits ? Il vivait heureux avec son père, même si sa mère vivait avec un autre homme. Il était riche, heureux. Certes, il n'avait pas de petite amie, mais il avait encore tout son temps pour en trouver.

Il regarda à travers la vitre le petit square en bas de sa maison. Chaque jour il regardait le quartier visible depuis sa fenêtre en quête d'une jolie fille de son âge.

Il remarqua une adolescente plutôt mignonne, avec trois enfants de quelques années de moins qu'elle, sans doute des petits frères et sœurs. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux bordeaux mi-longs. Elle portait également un petit nœud vert pomme dans ses mèches.

"Pas mal", pensa-t-il.

Puis soudain il se figea. Il ne sût pas d'où, mais il était certain de la connaître. Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'empara d'une veste.

-Papa, je file je reviens.

-OK Noda ! Amuse-toi bien !

Il dévala les escaliers de sa maison et sortit en trombe. Il rattrapa rapidement la fille. Il fut pris d'une soudaine impulsion, et cria :

-Arrête-toi s'il te plaît !

L'adolescente s'arrêta net et se retourna. Noda la fixait dans le blanc des yeux.

-Que me veux-tu ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Noda, sans qu'il ne puisse en expliquer la cause.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il rougit de honte.

-Pardon j'ai dû te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il partit en courant sans davantage d'explications. La fille le regarda, intriguée.

-C'était quoi ce type... ?

Sa sœur se tourna vers elle.

-Yuri, tu nous caches des choses ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je connais pas ce type !

"Alors, qu'est-ce donc que cette impression de déjà-vu... ?!" Se demanda la dénommée Yuri.

 **OK, j'admets que c'est un peu court, mais dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu ! Une petite review s'il vous plaît pour me dire ce qui était bien ou mal ? ^^. Merci.**


End file.
